


More Than Meets the Eye

by midnightdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punk Louis, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdreamer/pseuds/midnightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first piece featuring Punk Louis and Marcel (nerd Harry)! This was a request on tumblr which is why it's somewhat short and just a one shot. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

Louis took one final drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping it out. His girlfriend was by his side, still puffing away on her Marlboro.

"Can’t we just go back to my place?" she asked, smoke dancing in the air around her.

"You know I want to darling," Louis said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him, “but if I skip out on this tutor again I’ll never pass fucking bio."

He could tell she wasn’t pleased with this answer, rolling her eyes as she drew another drag from the burning cigarette. Suddenly Louis pressed his lips against hers, inhaling the smoke from her mouth as he slid his hands onto her ass. Then, just as suddenly, he pulled away, blowing a thin cloud of smoke into the air.

"I’ll call you later," Louis said before hugging her goodbye and watching her drive out of the school parking lot.

He made his way back around the side of the school, through the front doors, up the stairs and into the library. The place was deserted except for him, the librarian and a nerd in glasses reading at one of the far tables. After all, not many students stuck around campus on Friday afternoons.

"This is just fucking wonderful," Louis muttered sarcastically under his breath as he took a seat at one of the tables closest to the window. Angrily he dropped his bag to the floor and pulled out his notebook, which was covered in doodles of vampires and band logos. He rummaged around his backpack for a pen, making far too much noise and earning dirty looks from the librarian.

"Where the fuck is my fucking pen, what the fuck…"

"You can use mine."

Louis looked up. The nerd from the other table was standing there, pen held out for him to take. Louis eyed him cautiously for a moment before grabbing the pen, accidentally touching the nerd’s hand in the process. The nerd smiled and nodded before taking a seat across from Louis and unpacking a biology textbook.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Louis asked. There was an awkward pause.

"Getting ready to tutor you?" he replied carefully, pulling out his own notebook, which was not covered in doodles.

"But.. I know you," Louis said, “you’re that freshman Marcel." There was no way in hell a freshman was Louis’ tutor.

"Yeah, and you’re that senior Louis. Might as well get started, huh?"

The librarian, annoyed by the amount of talking, left with a stack of books to the back room, leaving the two boys alone. Louis watched as Marcel flipped through the pages of the textbook, looking for the chapter on anatomy. He couldn’t help but notice that Marcel would be damn attractive if he lost the glasses and messed up his hair a bit. Reaching the beginning of chapter 3, “Anatomy of Humans and Other Mammals," Marcel looked up and caught Louis staring at him. They held eye contact for much longer than was usual and Louis’ mind drifted to thoughts of jumping across the table and fucking Marcel until he screamed. Louis watched as Marcel’s gaze drifted from his eyes, to his snake bite piercings, to the tattoos all over his arm and finally to his notebook.

"You’re a Twilight fan too?!" Marcel asked excitedly, noticing the vampire doodles on Louis’ notebook. It took a moment for Louis to snap back to reality and register the question.

"What? Oh, fuck no," he said coldly. The vampires on Louis’ notebook were nothing like the sparkling idiots from that stupid movie. Louis drew them wearing all black, mouths dripping with blood and usually with a victim in their arms. He flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and began to sketch.

"Maybe if you spent less time doodling and more time taking notes you wouldn’t need a tutor," Marcel said jokingly. Louis couldn’t help but smile.

"You got a lot of confidence for a nerd," Louis replied, though not looking up from his sketch.

"Shouldn’t judge a book by its cover Louis, you of all people should know that."

Louis laughed but didn’t reply. Marcel hesitated to say more, but decided against it. He tried for the next few minutes to engage Louis in discussion about anatomy but Louis would simply nod and agree as he continued doodling.

"You know, there’s no point in us being here if you’re not gonna pay attention," Marcel said finally.

"You’re right, let's get out of here," Louis said with a smile, handing Marcel back his pen. “I’ll drop you off home."

Marcel noticed Louis’ doodle as he packed up his things; a vampire with tattoos biting into the neck of what appeared to be a nerd with glasses.

The two boys walked side by side out of the library, down the stairs, through the front doors and around the side of the school. When they reached Louis’ car, a black BMW with extremely tinted windows, Louis tossed his bag up front and opened the back door.

"Get in nerd," he said as he pulled Marcel’s backpack off and tossed it up front with his own. Marcel obeyed and climbed into the back seat, with Louis following and locking the doors behind him.

"So, uhhh…" Marcel said as he fidgeted nervously next to Louis.

Louis responded by sliding up against him, gently removing his glasses, and slowly leaning in to kiss his neck. Marcel inhaled sharply as Louis’ mouth pressed against his skin, the touch of his warm lips and cold piercings sending shivers through Marcel’s body. Gently Louis kissed and nibbled at his victim’s neck as he unbuttoned Marcel’s flannel. When he pulled off the shirt he saw that the nerd was covered in tattoos.

"Are you shitting me?" Louis laughed in disbelief.

"I told you there’s more to people than meets the eye," Marcel said with a grin. Then, before Louis knew what was happening, Marcel had put his hand on the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in aggressively. The two kissed passionately and Louis felt the familiar feeling of a cold piercing.

"Your tongue is pierced?" Louis asked, pulling away briefly from the kiss. “What else are you going to surprise me with?"

A huge grin flashed across the shirtless Marcel’s face. He unbuckled Louis’ jeans and pulled Louis’ hard dick out through the slit in the front of his boxers. It was like Marcel had transformed into a completely different person. He began stroking Louis’ dick as the two resumed their kissing, Marcel occasionally biting and tugging on Louis’ bottom lip. Eventually Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

"Get to sucking this dick," Louis said as he put his hand to the back of Marcel’s neck and pushed him down towards his crotch. 

Louis closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt Marcel’s mouth wrap around his dick. Marcel could feel it throbbing in his hand as he played with his tongue piercing against the tip of Louis’ dick. Then, suddenly, Louis grabbed Marcel by the hair and pushed his head down, forcing Marcel to gag as Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. Louis let out load moans as Marcel bobbed up and down on his dick, using his tongue piercing to its fullest advantage. Marcel could feel that Louis was getting close to cumming; his moans were getting louder, his muscles were tensing, and he had begun thrusting his hips and face fucking Marcel. Then, just as he was about to bust in Marcel’s mouth, Louis stopped it from happening by grabbing Marcel’s hair and pulling him off his dick.

"What do you say we go back to my place and I fuck you like the little slut that you are," Louis said, piercing Marcel with a smoldering gaze. 

The nerd smiled innocently before planting a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips and climbing into the front seat.


End file.
